Radio Sparkles
Radio Sparkles* is a room in the Soundrop app for Spotify created and run by Sparks himself. Through this Soundrop room people are able to listen to what Sparks is listening to at that point in time. This enables fans to add there own music, discover new music and chat with other people including Sparks himself. Here is Sparks' initial Tumblr post about Radio Sparkles*. Sparks, Beckii, Adam<3 , Martyn Littlewood, Parv , Minty and Sam are admins of this radio. The Story In the beginning Sparks was just using the Soundrop app as a test to see how things would go and if many people would pay attention. To start with there was about 30 regular fans that would be around almost all the time and the room had a lot of people trolling in the first few days. The room ran with an average of around 30 people for about a week and through this Soundrop room a few fans had more confidence to meet up with Area 11 at their next gig. The Soundrop room quickly helped the creation of the #SparklesRadioFamily of which fans were welcomed and accepted into the Radio family that brought people together. Sparks has been able to have a more personal relationship with Area 11 fans and has decided to carry on with the Radio. Through this Radio room Sparks is able to tell things to his fans and one of which lead to the start of this wikia. In the Radio Sparkles* room he told his fans that he had been working on a concept idea for 7 years now and some fans were so interested that a Google Document was made. Fans spent 3 days gathering 60 pages worth of clues and Sparks saw this as an opportunity to creat this wikia for his ideas. Sparks then handed over control of the wikia to his fans and all information is now documented in one place for everyone to see. The Radio became popular very quietly and soon led to talks between Sparkles* and the CEO of Soundrop for improvements to the Soundrop app which include a Mod feature, ban lists and more control over the song selection. Over the time Radio Sparkles* had been open its grown to having an average of 100 people at most times of the day, Sparkles has found this room to be a great tool for finding new music and being able to talk to his fans. The Soundrop room was such a success that Strippin from the Yogscast decided to make his own Radio room. This is not a competition between Radios as Sparks welcomes other people to create their own Radio room as it has opened up new things for himself. Both Radios continue to grow with their fans and other Radios are likely to be set up after seeing how much of a success this was for Sparks and Strippin. 10th of June was the one month anniversary of Radio Sparkles* and on this day Sparks' held awards to mark the mile stone. Winners of these awards were given a Radio Sparkles mug which can been seen below. These awards include; The Regular Award - Abi Womens special t-shirt.png|Limited Edition Womens Shirt Mens special t-shirt.png|Mens Limited Edition Shirt Radio sparkles mug.png|Radio Sparkles* Mug - Winners Received This Radio sparkles badges.png|Radio Sparkles* Badges Iphone 4 4S Hardcase.png|Iphone 4/4S Hardcase Mens standard shirt.png|Men's Standard Shirt Womans standard shirt.png|Women's Standard Shirt Womens scoop neck.png|Women's Scoop Neck Womens strap top.png|Women's Strap Top Limited edition mens shirt Sparks modelling.png|Sparks' modelling The Tangent Award - Schist The Self-Promotion Award - Matt The Radio Sparkles* Family Choice Award - Amy, Fleur and Flufs Also to mark this day Sparkles* created some limited edition and other merch for the Sparkles Radio Family. The SparklesRadioFamily continues to grow daily in size and love <3 New Song Selection Measures Due to the amount of banned songs that get added, Sparkles* decided that whilst an admin is present, once an hour, on the hour for 10 minutes, the playlist would be opened for tracks to be added by listeners. After 10 minutes it would be changed to a curated playlist, which allows users to vote upon the songs just added, and means that the admin need only remove overplayed or novelty songs once an hour, rather than every few minutes. Whilst no admin is present, the playlist will be changed to open. Schedule *11:11PM (GMT) - Area 11 *11:30PM (GMT) - Smooth Jazz *11:33PM (GMT) - Sparkles*/guest album choice *Times are subject to change as Sparkles* has said that he'd now rather wait for the previous song to stop before switching tracks. Album Choice Every day at 11:33 GMT/BST (after smooth jazz) Sparkles* or another admin or special guest chooses the album of the day. Beckii is the usual stand-in if Sparkles* is otherwise engaged. Click the links below to hear the albums in Spotify. *Friday 10th May 2013 - My Vitriol - Finelines *Saturday 11th May 2013 - Idlewild - Make Another World *Sunday 12th May 2013 - Various Artists - Bond Themes (Beckii) *Monday 13th May 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Infinity Land *Tuesday 14th May 2013 - ¡Forward, Russia! - Give Me A Wall *Wednesday 15th May 2013 -Massive Attack - Mezzanine (Beckii) *Thursday 16th May 2013 - Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory *Friday 17th May 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Saturday 18th May 2013 - Dogs Die In Hot Cars - Please Describe Yourself *Sunday 19th May 2013 - David Gray - White Ladder *Monday 20th May 2013 - Jeff Wayne - Musical Version of The War of the Worlds (Beckii) *Tuesday 21st May 2013 - The Mars Volta - De-Loused in the Comatorium *Wednesday 22nd May 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Love Lust Faith + Dreams *Thursday 23rd May 2013 - Bedouin Soundclash - Sounding a Mosaic *Friday 24th May 2013 - Manic Street Preachers - The Holy Bible *Saturday 25th May 2013 - Seal - Best of 1991-2004 (Sjin) *Sunday 26th May 2013 - Periphery - Periphery II: This Time It's Personal (Parv) *Monday 27th May 2013 - Sparklehorse - It's A Wonderful Life *Tuesday 28th May 2013 - Neon Neon - Stainless Style *Wednesday 29th May 2013 - Genesis - Invisible Touch *Thursday 30th May 2013 - Between The Buried And Me - Colors *Friday 31st May 2013 - Dads - American Radass (Beckii) *Saturday 1st June 2013 - A$AP Rocky - LONG.LIVE.A$AP (Beckii) *Sunday 2nd June 2013 - Paul Simon - Graceland *Monday 3rd June 2013 - Deerhoof - Breakup Song (Beckii) *Tuesday 4th June 2013 - Tubelord - Our First American Friends *Wednesday 5th June 2013 - Modest Mouse - The Moon and Antarctica (Beckii) *Thursday 6th June 2013 - Die Antwoord - TEN$ION (Beckii) *Friday 7th June 2013 - The Offspring - Splinter *Saturday 8th June 2013 - The Streets - A Grand Don't Come For Free (Beckii) *Sunday 9th June 2013 - Jimmy Eat World - Futures *Monday 10th June 2013 - Area 11 - All The Lights In The Sky (Radio Sparkles* One Month Celebration) *Tuesday 11th June 2013 - Thousands of Reflection - Drones & Sharp Teeth *Wednesday 12th June 2013 -''' '''Riz MC - MICroscope- MICroscope *Thursday 13th June 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - With Teeth (Beckii) *Friday 14th June 2013 - Soilwork - The Panic Broadcast (Wiki One Month Anniversary Celebration) *Saturday 15th June 2013 - Queens of the Stone Age - Rated R *Sunday 16th June 2013 - Refused - The Shape of Punk to Come (Leo, organised without the use of admin powers!) *Monday 17th June 2013 - Eminem - The Eminem Show (Beckii) *Tuesday 18th June 2013 - Pink Floyd - The Dark Side Of The Moon *Wednesday 19th June 2013 - Rush - 2112 (Sam) *Thursday 20th June 2013 - Frank Zappa - Apostrophe (Sam) *Friday 21st June 2013 - Nirvana - Nevermind *Saturday 22nd June 2013 - Alter Bridge - Blackbird (Abi) *Sunday 23rd June 2013 - The Knife - Deep Cuts *Monday 24th June 2013 - Newton Faulkner - Hand Built By Robots (Sam) *Tuesday 25th June 2013 - Kanye West - Yeezus (Beckii) *Wednesday 26th June 2013 - Godspeed You! - Allelujah! *Thursday 27th June 2013 - Tame Impala - Lonerism *Friday 28th June 2013 - We were abandoned! *Saturday 29th June 2013 - White Lies - To Lose My Life & Nero - Welcome Reality (Two albums due to being abandoned the day before) *Sunday 30th June 2013 - Flatsound - I Clung To You Hoping We'd Both Drown (Beckii) *Monday 1st July 2013 - Danny Brown - XXX (Beckii) *Tuesday 2nd July 2013 - The Qemists - Join The Q *Wednesday 3rd July 2013 - Rodrigo y Gabriela - Rodrigo y Gabriela (Sam) *Thursday 4th July 2013 - Crossfaith - Zion EP *Friday 5th July 2013 - The Go! Team - Thunder, Lightning, Strike *Saturday 6th July 2013 - ¡Foward Russia! - Life Processes *Sunday 7th July 2013 - Kendrick Lamar - Section.80 (Beckii) *Monday 8th July 2013 - Radiohead - OK Computer (Beckii) *Tuesday 9th July 2013 - Jay Z - Magna Carta Holy Grail (Martyn) *Wednesday 10th July 2013 - letlive. - The Blackest Beautiful *Thursday 11th July 2013 - Trivia *The only artists blessed with two Albums of the Day so far are Nine Inch Nails. Category:Music Category:Sparkles* Category:Project S* Category:Reference